


Make Me Your One And Only (Protect Me From What I Want)

by im_your_bastard (mcr_rockstar), mcr_rockstar



Category: Death Spells, Electric Century, Leathermouth, My Chemical Romance, Pencey Prep
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship / Flirting / Thinking of You Fest, Happy Ending, High School, M/M, Phone Sex, Teenage Drama, eventual love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcr_rockstar/pseuds/im_your_bastard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcr_rockstar/pseuds/mcr_rockstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank had a pretty normal life, and wasn't left with very much to want. He had a loving home life, and a sweet boyfriend, but there was a little spark, a fire, that he came to desire. Could Red be the one to tend to it?</p><p>Gerard was happy going through life making his way through any conquests he chose, never binding himself to any of them more than that. That is, until one particular conquest crept more into his heart than his tight skinny jeans. Could it be that Gerard finally found love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Your One And Only (Protect Me From What I Want)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pixiewayro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiewayro/gifts).



> THIS IS BEING REDONE. Look for it on my page under Protège Moi. :-*

Frank awoke to the annoying buzzing of his alarm clock. He slammed his hand down on it and rolled over. He picked up his pillow and covered his face with it. He inhaled and exhaled with a low growl. He hated getting up on Tuesdays, for some reason. That was also another thing to add to the list of weird shit about him. 

Most people hated Mondays, but not Frank. It was Tuesday for him. He threw his pillow onto the floor and dragged himself out of bed. He thanked himself for being smart enough to get his clothes out the day before. He went into his bathroom that was connected to his room, and turned on the shower to his desired temperature. 

He walked back into the room and threw all his clothes on the bed. He went in his closet and got out his sneakers. He grabbed his underwear and socks out of his drawer, and placed that on the bed with the rest of his clothing. He went over to the other side of his bed, and grabbed his phone off his nightstand, and checked it. 

"No messages. Of course not. It's early as shit!" 

He put his phone back down and went into the bathroom to take his shower. 

**********

Frank ran down the steps and grabbed his jacket off the hook. He picked up his book bag and headed for the door when his mother called out to him. 

"Frank Anthony! Get your butt in here, and at least take this toast with you!"

Frank rolled his eyes and chuckled. He loved his Mom so much. He knew she was only making sure that he was well taken care of. On the way to the kitchen, his Dad walked out with a piece of toast in his mouth. He took it out and smiled at Frank. 

"She got me too, son. See you later."

"Alright, Dad," Frank chuckled.

Frank's dad kissed his forehead and patted his back as he left for work. Frank went into the kitchen, and was met with his Mom holding out a plate of toast with jelly and butter to him. 

"Here... and take more than one, Frankie."

Frank rolled his eyes and shrugged his book bag on. He grabbed two pieces of toast and made them into a sandwich. He bit into it and stared at his Mom with a smirk. He swallowed the toast and took the orange juice his Mom was holding out to him. He drank the whole glass and gave her his biggest toothy grin. 

"Happy now, Ma? Can I go?"

"Yeah, boy. Give me my kiss." 

Frank went over and kissed her quickly on the cheek. 

"Love you, Mom. See you later."

He left out of the kitchen quickly to head for the door. She walked out and watched him leave. 

"Have a good day. Be in straight after school! You have that assignment to finish before you can go galavanting around with your friends, and Mark!" she shouted after Frank as he was leaving out the door.

"Got it, Mom!"

He shut the door and began walking to his boyfriend's house. His boyfriend's name was Mark. He lived two blocks away from him. Mark was 16, just like Frank. They met the first day of High School, and became boyfriends one year later. 

They had a nice relationship, but nothing spectacular. They barely even argued. Frank was once told that a relationship without fights wasn't really a relationship. They argued over who was going to buy the snacks at the movies, or who was going to wake who up on the weekends, but nothing major. 

Frank thought that he was sort of strange for wishing for fights, but was reassured that it was normal to want that. It gives passion to the relationship. As long as it didn't end up deadly or violent, a good fight was okay every once in a while. 

He sometimes found himself trying to pick a fight with Mark, but it never worked. He wanted to fight, and then have make up sex. Shit like that always turned him on in movies. He chuckled to himself as he arrived at Mark's house and sat on the steps, like he always did. Not long after, Mark came out of the house.

\----

"Mikes," Gerard groaned, "what the fuck is WRONG WITH YOU?!" 

He sort of maybe kind of lost a little bit of his shit as he was woken up by his younger brother, Mikey. Essentially, that would probably not have been a problem, but the methods that Mikey chose to achieve his goal of rousing Gerard from his sleep was entirely inhumane! 

"Why would you dig your freakishly bony limbs into my peacefully sleeping body, you huge cock?!"

"Thanks," Mikey grinned, seemingly pleased with himself.

"Oh, for the love of," Gerard gritted out. "I said you WERE a huge cock, not that you have one, fuckface!" 

Mikey's grin only grew, and he opened his mouth to retort, but Gerard cut him off again.

"You and I both know your cock is barely average, so you can shut the fuck up, and wipe that gleeful look off your fugly face," Gerard mumbled at him angrily.

"Still bigger than yours," Mikey said, completely undeterred by his brother's comments.

MIkey was probably the only one who wasn't truly affected by how much of an asshole Gerard could be. That was probably because he was one of the few people who could see right through that act. The fact that Mikey constantly witnessed Gerard's Star Wars sheets and Batman pajamas might also have had something to do with it.

"Fuck off," Gerard protested weakly, not properly caffeinated to deal with his kid brother's shit yet. "Did you bring me coffee," he added hopefully.

"Duh," Mikey rolled his eyes, handing Gerard the blood red mug of coffee (black, no sugar - that's how Gerard drank his coffee in the mornings, because he couldn't wake up properly otherwise). 

"Thanks," Gerard grumbled, grabbing the coffee and immediately taking a few large gulps. "Now, fuck off!"

"Gladly," Mikey got up from the bed. "Also, your hair matches the mug, fuckface! I can't believe you did that to your hair, man! You look like a tomato."

"I look like popped cherries," Gerard retorted, flipping Mikey off for good measure. 

"You're so gross!"

****

After spending a questionable amount of time getting washed and dressed, Gerard made his way out of his basement layer to grab some cereal (and more coffee, of course). 

"Dude," Mikey said, looking Gerard up and down, "could you look like any more of a fag?"

Gerard looked down at his outfit. He was wearing his tightest pair of black skinny jeans, a plain black shirt, his favourite pair of boots and a leather jacket matching the colour of his hair. His eyes may or may not also have been lined with some eyeliner. 

"So..." Gerard lisped exaggeratedly, looking back up at his brother, "you approve?"

"Just," Mikey flailed, "ew, okay? No!"

"Careful," Gerard laughed, "you still need a ride to school, remember?"

"I can't wait until I can drive myself," Mikey sighed miserably.

\----

Frank and Mark arrived at the school gates with time to spare, so they hung out so Frank could take a smoke. 

"I forgot to tell you, Mark, I can't go out after school. Mom's orders." Frank took a long drag off the cigarette, waiting for Mark's response patiently.

"Aww, baby. Why not?" Mark considered for a moment, before just rolling his eyes at himself, pulling Frank's cigarette out of his hand, stealing a drag for himself, before handing it back.

Frank took the cigarette back and smiled. "No idea. I'm a perfect little angel. Did my project and everything," he scoffed and chuckled. "As if. Anyway, Mom is cracking down on my ass. So that means no fun until after I'm done. She also made sure that I knew you were part of that ‘no fun’ policy."

"Aww," Mark pouted. "Well, it won't last forever," he smiled. "I can call you tonight, though, right?"

Frank inhaled the smoke and blew it out through his nose. "Unless you forget how to use a phone, yeah," he stuck his tongue out at Mark.

"Just for that," Mark grinned, rolling his eyes playfully at his adorable boyfriend, "it'll be a sweet, PG-rated conversation. No sexy talk for you tonight, mister."

Frank smirked and leaned into Mark's personal space. "Are you sure about that?" he leaned closer and pecked Mark's lips. "Huh, baby?"

"Weeell," Mark trailed off, pretending to give the matter some serious thought, loving the little giggle it pulled out of Frank. "We'll see," he finally smiled, winking at his boyfriend.

Frank wiggled his eyebrows and pecked him one more time. He pulled back and stood up straight. 

"That's..."

He peeked over Mark's shoulder and saw an astonishingly beautiful man standing on the school steps talking to a slinky kid. The more attractive of the two had bright red hair and was dressed all in black. He was built, but not in a muscle toned way. He had a beautiful face, and if Frank hadn't known any better he'd think the guy just fell from Heaven. 

Frank noticed he was looking too long and looked back at Mark. 

"That's good."

"Wha-" Mark started, looking behind him to where Frank was looking. "You okay, baby?" He giggled.

Frank nodded quickly as he tripped over his words. "Y-yeah. Just thought I saw someone... is all. T-that's all." He cleared his throat and glanced back over Mark's shoulder and then looked back at Mark. He smiled sweetly at him.

"Okay," Mark smiled. "You are such a little weirdo. But that's why I love you." 

He kissed Frank sweetly once more, loving the feeling of them both grinning into the kiss. It felt easy. Natural. 

Frank backed out of the kiss and smiled at him. He rubbed his thumb across Mark's bottom lip. 

"We should get to our lockers now, Sugar Lips."

Mark snorted slightly at the nickname, making Frank giggle adorably.

"Yeah, yeah," he smiled. "Let's go, Sweetie."

Frank and Mark held hands as they walked towards the steps. Frank's eyes automatically zeroed in on the guy with the red hair. He mentally noted that he'd refer to him as Red. He saw him talking to someone else that wasn't the slinky kid. 

When they started ascending the stairs the guy looked over at Frank. Their eyes locked and Frank couldn't help but blush. He never looked away, though, and neither did Red. 

Red smirked and Frank bit his lip slightly. They entered the school and Frank still held eye contact until he was forced to look away by Mark yanking on his arm. 

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Baby," Mark chuckled, "you nearly knocked that chick over. She's giving you a serious bitchface now," he laughed. He noticed Frank blushing, biting his lip (which looked so cute, especially with Frank's lip ring). "You sure you're okay, baby?" he smiled, even though it was evident he was a little worried. "You're a little out of it."

Frank looked at the girl and then turned back to Mark. 

"I'm sorry, but that's just her face," Frank joked hoping that would take the attention off of his weird behavior.

"Yeah, baby," Mark laughed, shaking his head. "Damn! She is rather scary looking. I think they could use her in the military."

"They'd be too scared she'd clear the whole field out, including her own." Frank laughed and reached for his lock to unlock it.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Mark smiled, watching as Frank got the things he needed from his locker. 

He was still not completely convinced that something wasn't up with his boyfriend, but he trusted that Frank would talk to him if anything serious was on his mind.

Frank handed Mark his books and closed his locker. He spun the lock and then took his books. 

"Let's go, sexy."

"Oh," Mark joked, "so you're finally admitting that I'm the sexy one, huh?"

Frank laughed loudly and bumped his boyfriend. "Sometimes," he winked and they went to their first classes and parted ways.

\----

Making his way out of his second period English class, Gerard smiled brightly at his teacher (who was very young and pretty). She just rolled her eyes fondly, used to Gerard's ministrations.

Gerard winked at a giggling group of girls as he passed them in the hall, and they all flushed at the attention, squealing loudly.

Grinning to himself, and feeling pretty confident, he shot a "Hey, baby" in a poor freshman, Kellin Quinn's direction. The poor kid spluttered, dropping a few of his books as he bumped into someone while not paying attention to where he was going.

Laughing, Gerard shook his head at how easy some people were, allowing Ryan Ross to enter the home room classroom first (blowing him a kiss in the process), to further prove his point. Even though Ryan didn't squeak aloud at Gerard's flirting (like most others usually did), his cheeks were tinted a little pink.

Gerard made his way to the back of the class, plopping himself un-gracefully down in a seat in the back-row.

The class started to fill up, and Gerard winked and smirked at a few more chosen lucky ones –people who he wanted to get with, people who he had already gotten with (hell, even people he'd get with if there was enough alcohol involved), were all graced with his same cocky, Cassanova-esque treatment.

Their home room teacher, Mister Smith, wasn't someone who tolerated any nonsense in class, though, and quickly put a stop to Gerard making passes at basically half the classroom. Mister Smith quickly took attendance, pointedly ignoring any of Gerard's futile attempts at flirting with even him. 

It didn't matter, though, because Gerard knew he'd give in someday. It was just a matter of time.

Gerard gave up, and rather paid attention to the students that Mister Smith was calling from the attendance sheet, carefully connecting the names to the faces who responded.

He noticed that Frank Iero was seated to the left of the class, and took the time to notice exactly how cute Frank really was. He’d never really took the time to pay him much mind, but there was no denying now that the kid was pretty cute up close – with his pierced lip and nose, sweet smile and sparkly (almost innocent) eyes.

Gerard knew (from what he saw earlier) that Frank had a boyfriend, but he could tell that Frank had noticed him too, and he was pretty sure that Frank was (at least slightly) intrigued. He briefly wondered if Frank only took notice of him now after he had dyed his hair bright red, but decided that it didn’t actually matter.

That was the moment that Gerard decided to put Mister Smith at the back of his priority list, something to pick up and try again later, perhaps. He had a new conquest in mind. Frank Iero.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very muchly for reading and commenting. We greatly appreciate it.
> 
> *mcr.rockstar, xoxo*


End file.
